Killing Romeo
by Angela Graham
Summary: Can a love between Slytherin and Gryffindor really survive? Draco & Hermione are paired together by Prof. Snape to do the Hogwarts annual love potion study. Thoughts arise, and hatred between two houses seem to grow along with the love of the two teenager


**

Killing Romeo

Chapter One

**

Draco Malfoy sighed as he lazed around in the back of the classroom. It was Professor Snape's lecturing period, where they were learning about the various love spells. 'Valentine's Day.. Hah! Who ever thought up of such a foolish holiday?' Draco thought, while sneaking glances toward Crabbe and Goyle who were seated right beside him. 

"Does anyone know how Valentine's Day was started?" Professor Snape called out into the quiet classroom, in which you could have sworn there were no students in. Immediately Hermione Granger's hand flew in the air, rolling his eyes Professor Snape glanced around the room. "Anyone?" Hermione waved her hand, anxious to get to the point. Perhaps get some points for Gryffindor. "Anyone else?" Professor Snape asked, ignoring Hermione. 

When no one else seemed to know the answer, Professor Snape frowned, and called on Hermione. "The holiday Valentine's Day is named after Saint Valentine." Hermione said, beaming. She droned on about how the day Valentine's came to mind. But of course, Draco only focused on Hermione. 

**** 

I don't know what to say, usually we Malfoy's do not write down any thoughts. I have to, well because they've been bugging me. Over the past few weeks, I've started to pay more attention to _girls_, not girls in general.. Just this one girl. 

I know the Malfoy family should not be mingling with Gryffindors, "scum" as father calls them, but I have come to a secret fondness for her. Her brown hair, and chestnut eyes. She's the heart and soul of every classroom.. and she has a smart essence in the classroom. 

If father was here he would scold me for feeling such thoughts toward Hermione Granger, the mudblood in my heart. I should be slapping myself for bringing shame upon myself. My father, Luicus Malfoy hates people like her! _Hates_ purely. He wishes that they would never exist, and has tried to teach me. I thought he had succeeded so that I could follow in his footsteps, but I am right. 

How could she love someone like me? She is probably in love with Potter or someone like him. Maybe Weasley. But she wouldn't and couldn't ever love a slimy Slytherin such as I, nor even bear to be in the same room as I. 

This letter (which I shall burn immediately after) has proven my thoughts and consience wrongly. I hate her, but in my heart I love her. Yet no one shall, or will know about my secret love for Hermione Granger. 

**** 

Hermione.. Hermione.. Hermione.. What have you gotten yourself into? I thought you had confessed that you loved Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But now you've done it! You've fallen for Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Heir and currently all-around bad boy of the school. 

How? How could this happen? Well I guess I'll tell you, journal. It all started when Professor Snape paired us up to study love potions, not brew one - mind you. But I can't miss it, there is something different about him, the way his eyes shine and sparkle when he is near me. My very presence just seems to lift his soul. But maybe I'm wrong, and maybe it isn't me. Maybe he has taken a turn for the better, and has begun to see the world in a clear new light. 

But, alas, may the truth be told. I am truly in love with Draco Malfoy, even though he's hated throughout the school. I know , deep inside, there's an honest and pure love that I can't miss. Harry and Ron will just have to put our friendship to the test if they find out about this, but only you journal will know my secret, and Harry and Ron will be betraying me if they search for you. Now it's time for bed. _Hermione_

P.S. Doesn't this feel like something out of those old romances? 

**** 

"Hey Hermione." Draco said softly, as Hermione entered the Hogwarts School Library, where they spent most of their time doing their research. 'Why aren't you being mean to her?' A tiny voice in his head asked menacingly. 

"Hey Draco." Hermione replied, with a small smile. 'So has he decided to be nice for a change?' Hermione thought. 

She sat next to him on the couch, propping her feet into indian style also known as criss-cross-applesauce. "So what's on the agenda for today?" Draco asked, staring her straight in the eye. 

"Draco.. I know we wouldn't have been friends if Snape hadn't put us in partners.. But do you care about me .. Well.. More than a friend?" Hermione asked, looking straight back at him. Draco felt his heart pang as he thought of what to say. 

**** 

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Ms. JK Rowling, and Scholastic. I own the plot however. This is totally to Draco & Hermione lovers everywhere! But don't worry, it won't be all mushy.


End file.
